Fiber optic communication is an emerging method of transmitting information from a source (transmitter) to a destination (receiver) using optical fibers as the communication channel. A passive optical network (PON) generally includes an optical line terminal located at a service provider central office (e.g., a hub) and a number of optical network units or optical network terminals, near end users. These optical network units/terminals provide a residential network associated with the end user (e.g., subscriber) access to the PON and are typically located at a demarcation point between the residential network and the PON.
Generally, installation of a fiber optical communication system includes physically accessing buildings or premises of the subscribers. Such physical access may entail a technician entering the building, drilling holes through walls, installing and commissioning the fibers and hardware inside the premises, and so forth. Without such physical access, the installers are not able to deploy or maintain the infrastructure and enable the service subscription to the end user. The physical access requirements can lead to higher costs of deployment due to labor, less customer satisfaction, a slower deployment process, and health risks resulting from drilling holes through walls to feed the fibers/cables.